From the Wife's eyes
by Zoela
Summary: Rosetta Marzella is a wife of a mafia don. She is the mother of the infamous Poison Scorpion. She is the woman who her husband left for a pianist. A women who never been mentioned at all. This is her story. Part 1 of From the Eyes series.


This is a story of a woman named Rosetta Marzella.

Rosetta was born in a distinguish mafia family. Her husband, Eduardo Marzella, is a prominent mafia don. She has one daughter, Bianchi Marzella. A four years old that hasn't known the cruelty of this world yet.

Rosetta used to sleep alone. Every Thursday, her husband will spend time with his mistress. Unexpectedly, her husband comes early.

"Today is Thursday isn't ? You usually spend time with your mistress on Thursday." She asked. If her husband was surprised that she knows, he didn't show it.

"There's a problem."

Rosetta frowned, her husband never told her anything regarding the famillia. Whatever it is, it must be serious. She nods her head. Telling him to go on.

"She's pregnant."

 **oOoOoOoO**

Approximately nine months later, Rosetta found herself barging in to a hospital room. Her husband mistress hospital room to be exact.

On the bed, laid the mistress. Gokudera Lavina, 23 years old, a pianist.

"May I help you?" The mistress asked. Her eyes show genuine confusion.

"I'm Rosetta Marzella. Eduardo's wife." she replied. "And you are my husband's mistress."

Rosella took a seat on a chair beside the mistress's bed. Looking the mistress in the eyes. Daring her to say a word.

"Oh..." The mistress finally said. The revelation probably eating away her ability to speak properly. "I'm don't mea-"

"I'm not interested with apologies and I couldn't care less about you. The only reason I'm here is because Eduardo decided that impregnate you is a good idea."

The mistress waver slightly. Not prepared by her comeback. It's actually not rare for mafia don to.. forgot their wife for some whores. But blood is important in the mafia. Nobody wants some illegitimate child stain their bloodline after all. Unfortunately, that's nobody didn't include Eduardo.

"I don't know that Eduardo is married." The mistress said, almost like a whisper. "He never put on a ring and I never noticed anything unusual about him."

"B-But he only came for a stress reliever." The mistress quickly add. " I'm sure that deep inside he loves you-"

"You're so sure that he loves me." Rosetta says as she interrupt the mistress speech. "Eduardo adores you."

"That's not true.." The mistress voice is getting smaller now.

"I'm sure that it's normal for someone that loves her wife so much to wrote letters to his mistress daily." She mockingly add. There were more venom on her voice than she expected.

The misstres eyes is locked down at her blanket. Her mouth tightly shut.

"I'm the woman that he must share a bed with. While you are the woman that he has fallen for. Since he can't bring you to his own bed, he just content with letters and sleeping with you once a week." Rosetta continue, not leaving her eyes from the mistress.

"I honestly don't know what to say to justify myself." The mistress finally said. "Not that I'm in the position to do that but... I have a son to think about now,"

"Mrs. Marzella, what I did was terrible and I'm sure that you hated me. But... you are a mother too. Eduardo already explained what's going to happen to my son. And I already accepted it." The mistress smile bitterly. And for the first time since Rosetta introduced herself, the mistress looked at her in the eyes. It's look likes the mistress is growing a backbone.

The mistress paused. Her hair suddenly falling down. Hiding her eyes while her shoulder tensed

"Please.. take good care of my son. He will never know that I'm his mother and for him, you are his mother. Please.. don't hate him. You're not his mother by blood, but can you please be his mother, in my stead."

When the mistress said that, Rosetta saw how the mistress stopped fidgeting, a calm aura surrounded her instead. Even though the mistress's head only looking down slightly. Somehow, it's look like as if she was bowing.

And now that she can see her eyes, her eyes show so much resolve that Rosetta can't help to raise an eyebrow.

A mother instinct. How amusing

"Eduardo will adore your son."

And that's the only answers she gave to the mistress before she leaves the room.

 **OoOoOo**

After a few days, the mistress's son was officially declared as Hayato Marzella. A son of Eduardo and Rosetta Marzella.

Bianchi had been absolutely livid to have a little brother. Gushing over him and gave him kisses. She couldn't help to wonder how her daughter would react when she knew the truth.

Eduardo stayed at the sideline. But she could see the adoration and melancholy in his eyes. Probably thinking about his mistress that he had left behind.

Meanwhile, she was holding the child of his husband and his mistress. Pretending to be the child mother. While her real child was giving kisses to her supposed son.

How wonderful.

Hayato stirred on his sleep. Completely content on her arms. Not realizing how his mere existence was a mistake.

Rosetta took a good look at Hayato. That's right, Hayato. Because it's perfectly normal for a couple from Italy, live in Italy, and don't have any Japanese blood in their system to named their child Hayato.

She didn't even like sushi.

It looked like her dear husband thought that it's only fair for the mother of his son to name him. And the mistress decided to name her son Hayato. With prior knowledge that her son will be known as the heir of an Italian mafia family. Just because she wanted to respect her family asian lineage.

This is just beyond stupid. The mistress is an Idiot. Her husband is a bigger Idiot for letting this go. And she was the biggest idiot for not supervising the naming process.

If his non-existent resemblance to his father is a problem. Then his name is a bigger problem.

With the appearance, Hayato the bastard child probably going to be a mild rumors that the underworld talks about when they were bored.

But now.. she won't be surprised if Hayato know about his lineage before the age of ten.

 **OoOoOo**

Eduardo was a shallow man. Rosetta already seen him made decisions based on this silly feeling called love. Like how he hadn't kill the mistress when he knew she was pregnant, hadn't kill her after Hayato was born, and allowing the mistress to visit him.

Eduardo was asking her permission. Using the same tone that he used when he was talking to the kids. The pleading and guilt in his eyes was sickening. He was afraid to break her fragile heart.

She's just wanted some good scotch.

 **OoOoOoOo**

When Hayato turned two, he became to show interest in Piano. It's looks like he wanted to able to play it like the "kind lady" that visited him.

Eduardo looked at his son. His eyes was full of reminisce. He looked at her, waiting for her approval. She just nodded. What Hayato wanted wasn't her business anyway.

Eduardo then approved of his son wish. And like the child prodigy he is, Hayato mastered the piano quickly. Often showing his skill in many events.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

 **OoOoOoO**

Poison cooking was an ancient technique that her mother had taught her. It's took her 4 years to mastered it.

And yet.. Her daughter made some cookies with this technique by accident.

The cookies weren't made to kill. The worse it's could do was making someone had a stomach ache. An extreme stomach ache.

The poison weren't even spread evenly. Rosetta could see the cookies without poison and with poison. She took a cookie without the poison. Bianchi was beside her, waiting for her response.

"It needs 2 more minutes inside the oven. But for your first time, it was delicious. Keep practicing."

Bianchi smiled happily at her response. Exclaiming how Hayato should try her cookies.

 **OoOoO**

When Hayato turned three, the mistress died.

Eduardo was devastated, Hayato was complaining why 'the kind lady' haven't visited him, and the mafia world knew about Eduardo's mistress.

Its look like the world wanted her to suffered.

The mistress death spread like a fire, making Eduardo's affairs everyone favorite gossip. It's look like, Eduardo fallen in love with a beautiful pianist and they have an affair. After that, Hayato was born. Because the mafia law, Hayato was taken from his mother. The mother was only allowed to visit him three times a year, not allowed to told her son the truth. On Hayato third birthday, she was assassinated by Eduardo, disguised as a suicide.

She's actually amused how accurate it is. Probably one of maid spilled the beans. Except one thing was wrong. Eduardo didn't have the guts to kill the mistress. She didn't know what happened on that cliff and she wasn't actually devastated by the mistress death.

But she knew how ironic her death was.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Her daughter was nine when she fallen for the World's Strongest Hitman.

It's happened when the Famiglia celebrate their 60 years anniversary. Many important people coming to the party. Including the sun arcobaleno.

Rosetta was ready for him. After all, such high profile guest need special care. Everyone wanted to impress Reborn. That's show how high his position was in the mafia.

She spotted him when she and Eduardo talking to the Colombo Don and his wife. It's actually more like Eduardo and Don Colombo talking while she and Colombo's wife just stand there and look pretty.

Imagine her surprise when she sees her daughter talking to the hitman. She excused herself from the conversation. Thankfully, Eduardo and Don Colombo was to engrossed by their conversation to mind her and Colombo's wife just looked bored.

The Hitman spotted her coming, giving her a nod and a smile.

She started the conversation. "Signore Reborn, what a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed. Congratulations for your family anniversary Mrs. Marzella." The hitman slightly lowered the tip of his hat.

It's not a suprised at all. And the both of them know it.

"Your daughter just showed me her... specialty." The hitman add. Showing her a business card on the floor. Destroyed by poison cooking. "I must admit, she will be a wonderful assassin."

"An assassin..." Bianchi suddenly said. Crouching so the hitman didn't need to tilted his head.

"That's right, I would love to have a partner like you." Reborn answered. Now that's an interesting thing to said.

"If I'm an assassin, I would love to be your partner Signore Reborn." Bianchi answered, her face resembling a tomato.

As the two continued to talk, Rosetta decided to slowly excused herself. Eduardo would be finishing his conversation in any minutes now. Besides, she was content with just seeing Reborn and Bianchi converse.

Bianchi, an assassin that capable to transform anything to poison. She liked the sound of that.

(At that day, Bianchi the Poison Scorpion was born)

 **OoOoOOoOoOo**

Five years after the mistress death, Hayato ran away.

He probably overheard one of the maid gossiping about the mistress and learned about his true mother. After that, he decided to run away.

It was a stupid move. Hayato was a sheep that was kept inside a cotton wool. He would crawl back to them in a few days. Or the Famiglia would found him.

Except they didn't

(She have some suspicious that Shamal have a hand on this. There were no away Hayato could survived living on the street and finding a missing child would be easy for a man of his caliber. Shamal always fond of Hayato after all)

 **OoOoO**

Bianchi was 13 when she know the truth about her little brother. Bianchi threw a fit after that. Rosetta wasn't sure who told her. But she probably overheard people's talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Bianchi screamed, interrupting her afternoon tea. She tap the table, signaling her daughter to sit down. So much for a quiet day.

Bianchi sat down. Trying to control her breath. This time, her daughter talked more softly. "Mother... why didn't you told me about Hayato?"

Rosetta took a sip of her tea before placing the cup back down to the porcelain saucer. She could see the anxiety in her daughter eyes. Even though Bianchi tried masked it from her, she's could see it easily.

"Did knowing this information is really that important to you?"

Bianchi frowned at her question. "Of course it is. He's my brother."

Rosetta just nodded. Bianchi always adore Hayato. "And I'm sure you already know all about it. Your father affair was quite a popular topic after all."

"But I'm wanted to hear your side of the story mother." Bianchi plead. "Please..."

At the time, it's probably because Bianchi ernest request or Bianchi put something on her tea. But she's told her daughter her side of the story.

(Later, she found out that Bianchi also demanded her father side of the story. But unlike her, Eduardo kept his mouth shut.)

 **OoOoO**

If there's something she hated from Bianchi, it was the fact that her daughter was a hopeless romantic. Just like her husband.

Her daughter had a boyfriend now

His name was Romeo. She wasn't sure from what Famiglia he was, Bianchi oddly reluctant about sharing any information about her boyfriend.

"So he's a nobody."

"Don't call him that!" Bianchi snarled. "You didn't know anything about him mother!"

"Then why didn't you told me about him? Rosetta interjected. "The only reason I know about this Romeo fellow was because a maid told me."

"Because I know you aren't going to like him!"

Rosetta raised an eyebrow for this. "So he really is a nobody."

"Mother!" Bianchi cried "Love doesn't work like that. I'm sorry for not telling you about him, but can you please respect my decision. I'm not a child anymore and Romeo is a really great guy. He isn't a heir of some family, but I love him just the way he is."

Rosetta rolled her eyes. Very unlike her, but she do it anyway. Her daughter was being ridiculous.

"You just started your career as an assassin Bianchi." Rosetta tried to reason. "You're still young. You haven't finish your studies yet."

"And my relationship with Romeo aren't going to affect my career or my studies." Bianchi quickly add. "Please mother... Let me be with the man I love."

Rosetta just know how horrible teenage hormon was. She would tolerate it if her daughter was with someone from a upper mafia family. But to be in love with a nobody. How stupid.

Rosetta sigh, she have a feeling that Bianchi won't change her mind anytime soon. "Just do what you want Bianchi."

Bianchi brighten up at her word. Promising her that her relationship won't bother her work or studies.

Rosetta never been in love before. Probably because it's made people do stupid things. And Rosetta didn't do stupid things. Did Bianchi even learned anything about Eduardo's affair ? Well.. experience was the best teacher after all. Experience would taught Bianchi better than her.

And how right she was

A few months later, Rosetta found herself standing in front of Bianchi's door. In the last few days, Bianchi had refused to leave her room. She threw poison cooking to anyone that tried to get her out. Even Eduardo failed. So her husband begged her to try get Bianchi out from her room.

She knocked on door. "Bianchi.. open the door."

There were no answers.

"Bianchi... I said open the door"

She heard a few rustling from the room. slower than she liked, but at least Bianchi was moving.

Bianchi finally opened the door. She was a mess. Her magenta hair looked like a bird nest. Her eyes were swollen from crying. Rosetta raised an eyebrow, Bianchi hated when people saw her cry. She always been like that since she was a child. But now, Bianchi wasn't even trying to hide her face. Looking at her dead in the eyes.

She could guess why she cried. Bianchi room was a mess. Furnitures destroyed both by poison cooking and raw power. On the wall, Rosetta could vividly see a picture of a man. Almost destroyed, but Rosetta could identify the man.

Romeo, Bianchi's lover.

So all of this just because Bianchi had a heartbreak. Wow.

Rosetta eyed her daughter. Oh my.. It's looked like Bianchi was going to cry again. Unfortunately, comforting a teenager was not on her job description.

"Clean yourself Bianchi. You're a mess." She said, leaving her dumbfounded daughter.

She ordered a nearby maid to bring a shortcake. After the maid retrieved the shortcake, she decided to bring the shortcake herself because she was feeling awfully nice today.

She knocked at Bianchi's door. Thankfully, this time, Bianchi opened the door without a bird nest on her head. She gave the shortcake to her daughter and leave without saying a word.

The Gospella Family was holding a ball and she wanted to show off her new pendant.

 **OoOoOoOo**

2 days after she gave Bianchi the shortcake, Bianchi finally leaved her room.

Conclusion, her daughter boyfriend was dead and everything would finally back to normal.

Bianchi was busied herself with work and trying to avoid her. Probably still sad that she killed her boyfriend. Oh well, give it a week or two and Bianchi would stop being miserable.

It's actually take a month

She was in library when Bianchi decided to end her childish attitude. Bianchi sat on a sofa opposite her, bringing a huge plate with her. On the plate, she could spot many variety of food with poison cooking in it.

"Mother.. I'm sorry if my attitude have been.. unreasonable for the last month. It was rude of me and I acted horrible to everyone, especially to you mother."

"Really? I don't noticed anything different from you."

"Of course you don't." Bianchi smiled, bringing forward her poison cooking. "I have been practicing and I like to hear your thoughts about my new creations."

The plate indeed have many variety of food. It's looked like a buffet on a plate.

"Of course Darling. I can't wait to see your progress."

 **OoOoOo**

Rosetta decided that giving Bianchi a shortcake was her best decision she ever made.

"Excuse me Bianchi, can you repeat that sentence again."

Bianchi chuckled, she could see a thin blush on her daughter face. "Well, me and Reborn have been doing missions together for some time, and during those times, we become.. official.

Rosetta was.. suprised. Because it's just...

Wow.

"Bianchi.. I just want you to know how proud I'm. Do you understand that Bianchi ? You can't even imagine how proud I'm to you Bianchi."

 **OoOoOo**

Bianchi was 17 when she told her about Japan. It's looked like Reborn took a long-term mission and Bianchi decided to visit her lover.

"I be back in a few days mother. Do you want any souvenirs ?" Bianchi said on their rare moment of 'mother and daughter activity', cooking poison cooking.

She took out a pie from the oven. It's been a long time since she made one. "Not really, just have fun Dear"

"I'm going to miss you mother."

Rosetta chuckled. "Of course you are."

It's took Bianchi two years to come back home.

 **OoOoOoOo**

It was a fine evening. Just enjoying her afternoon tea and the view of the Marzella's vast garden. Some people would drink outside, seeing how sunny the day was. But she quite enjoyed seeing the view from the sun room.

On the end of the sofa, a young woman with long magenta's hair sat there. Wait... it was her daughter. Her daughter finally come home to Italy after her 'mission' in Japan.

"Mother." Bianchi greeted, forcing a smile to her face.

"Bianchi."

The room fall into silent. She could heard the grandfather clock at the edge of the room. The ticking sounds of the grandfather clock always accompany her when she was drinking.

"I met Hayato when I'm in Japan." Bianchi started. "He all grew up now. It was nice to spend time with him. Even though he wasn't actually enjoyed my present."

Bianchi already told him about this on the phone. So this wasn't actually a surprised. "It's look like you have fun in Japan."

"I guess so." Bianchi chuckled.

It was silent once again. Rosetta picked another cup of tea for her daughter. Bianchi was a coffe person, but tea was a must in their 'bonding time'.

"Mother.. I'm not going to stay in Italy." Bianchi suddenly said. Rosetta froze, that was.. unfortunate.

"I assumes that have something to do with Hayato." Rosetta continue to prepare her daughter a cup of tea.

"You can say that?" Bianchi paused. "I just.. really enjoyed my time in Japan. So I decided to stay. But in a few years, I will come back to Italy, permanently."

"I always thought that you will leave the house when you are married."

"Actually, I used to think the same thing mother."

Rosetta smiled, two years haven't change her daughter at all. The same long magenta hair that Bianchi inherited from her grandmother. With Eduardo's green eyes and her pale skin, Bianchi was a beautiful young woman.

They continue to talk like that. About the past and Bianchi adventure while she was in Japan. It was.. delightful to have her daughter with her.

"Why did you never wanted to talk to Hayato when I'm on the phone?" Bianchi asked.

Rosetta thought about the answer for a while. She had the feeling that Bianchi wanted a honest answer.

"Because I'm not interested with his life and I have a feeling that Hayato think the same way." Rosetta could see the disappointed in Bianchi's eyes. It was her honest answer. She never been really interested with Hayato life. It's not like she was his mother.

"You should try to be more involve with his life mother." Bianchi coaxed. "I'm sure he will love to know you better."

Rosetta shrugged, she honestly doubt it. "We'll see Bianchi."

 **OoOoOoOo**

When Bianchi was 25, after Hayato run away, Rosetta met Hayato for the first time.

It was Vongola Decimo inheritance ceremony. Many families were invited, including The Marzella.

She could feel Eduardo tensed shoulder when they arrived. Bianchi greeted them from the front door, ushering them to go inside.

She didn't like the smile on her daughter face. Probably because she lead them to Hayato.

Her daughter just couldn't give up with her delusion of a happy family.

The boy didn't change much. Even though she couldn't call him a boy anymore. He was tall, taller than her in fact. His face has matured over the course of... 13 years? The mistress's son was an adult now.

"Hayato.. It's been a long time." Eduardo greeted, stuck between politeness and.. sorrow?

"Father.." Hayato replied, he gave her a stiff nod, seeing that the title 'mother' wasn't actually true. She could see Hayato glared at Bianchi who stood in the sidelined.

If this was supposed to be a sweet family reunion, this wasn't sweet at all. Rosetta sigh, let's just do what Bianchi wanted.

"It's probably the best if the both of you talk somewhere else. I'm sure there were many things that the both of you want to talk about. If you want to catch up with each other life." Rosetta suggested.

Hayato was about to protest when Bianchi interrupted. "That's a wonderful idea mother. The ceremony will start in a hour. I'm sure a hour will be enough for a father and son talk."

Bianchi nudged Hayato and Eduardo toward a balcony. Hayato groaned, realizing that he couldn't get away from her sister plan. The both of them marched toward the balcony. Keeping some distance from each other.

"You know mother," Bianchi looked at her. "The plan was for a talk between you, father, and Hayato."

"I thought that was a father and son talk."

"It isn't need to be a father and son talk."

"Are you sure ?" Rosetta grabbed a glass of wine from the nearby waiter. "You didn't forced me to follow them."

"It was a voluntary act."

"Of course it was." Rosetta took a sip from her wine, The Vongola really spared no expanse when it came to their boss.

Rosetta glanced at Bianchi. Her daughter was focusing on whatever conversation that the father and son have on the balcony. Her daughter was such a stubborn individual. She wondered from who Bianchi inherited it.

"Why do you want Hayato to talk to us anyway?" Rosetta asked. "I don't need to talk with him to know that he isn't particularly interested to become a happy family with us."

Bianchi was silent for a moment. "I.. just want him to know that even though he already found his family here, his old family still love him."

"He is my little brother and I love him. I know Father love him too. He just don't know how to express it." Bianchi answered. Rosetta noted how Bianchi didn't include her. That's a good sign, Bianchi was realizing the truth.

Rosetta chuckled. "Hayato is lucky to have such a caring sister like you Bianchi. Always taking care of her family."

"If that's true, It is wrong for me to hope that you actually want to join that family." Bianchi paused. "Not just with Hayato, but with father as well."

Rosetta raised an eyebrow, what did her daughter implied?

"You always detached yourself from the family. Just watching from the sideline, watching as the world go by around you. Never really intervened with anything. Even though many decisions was made that include you too. But you never really do anything. You just... watch from the sideline."

Rosetta chuckled at her daughter confession. Bianchi always loved to interfere with people business ever since she was a little. Always been curious about the world around her.

"Well Bianchi, maybe because I'm suppose to be in the sidelines, watching as the world by around me." Rosetta smiled. "Just like your father, you and Hayato are born to be in the center. To intervene with decision. Unlike me, who will always watch from the sideline. Like how I watch Eduardo was chosen as my husband, as Eduardo had an affair that resulted Hayato calling me mother for 8 years. I'm just a background character."

"Like for example, in your father infamous affair, did you ever heard my name was mentioned ?"

 **OoOoOo**

Author note.

 **Finally** **done~ I'm glad to be able to finish this one shot. I actually thinking to make this a series. Like From the Daughter's eyes or From the Mistress's eyes. I really enjoyed the process of writing this, I can't wait to make this from Bianchi or Lavina point of view. So follow and favorite so you don't miss anything!** **I apologise if their any grammar error. I'm not a native english speaker.** **Thank you for reading**


End file.
